Unwinding
by irisis
Summary: A peek into B'Elanna's fantasies.


A peek into B'Elanna's fantasies.

Written for a VAMB exchange, sadly I can't remember when or who it was for, only that it was written 2009. Please let me know if you do! :)

B'Elanna Torres was trying to relax in her quarters following an especially long and frustrating shift. A plate of untouched potato salad and fried chicken sat on her small dining table, but B'Elanna's attention had been distracted by a duty report for so long that the meal was now mostly cold. After placing the dish back into the replicator for recycling, she lay back on the standard issue Starfleet bedsheets that covered her bed and let her mind drift away from her worries.

Kathryn Janeway is in the holodeck.

Judging by the tight corset she was wearing, Kathryn had been just about to begin her Gothic romance holonovel.

"Is there a problem, B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked, clearly surprised to see her. As she finished speaking the holonovel began and both women found themselves standing in a courtyard shadowed by large house of Georgian design. Dusk was just beginning. "Computer, freeze program," she commanded.

B'Elanna walked up to her slowly and stopped just outside of her personal space. She stared at Kathryn intently. "What do you think you are doing, pahtk?" she asked angrily.

Kathryn pulled away in shock. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she said quietly, shaking in barely suppressed anger.

In one quick motion, B'Elanna roughly pinned her against the nearest wall. Kathryn was so surprised she didn't struggle.

"You've been with him today, haven't you?" B'Elanna snarled.

The other woman looked at her in incomprehension. "With who?"

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna screamed in frustration. "I can smell him all over you!"

Kathryn's expression turned from anger to concern. "B'Elanna, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I think you should accompany me to Sickbay so the Doctor can-" B'Elanna's open palm struck her across the jaw, silencing her. Before Kathryn could cry out in pain, B'Elanna brought her mouth close and kissed her forcefully, leaving her lips slightly swollen, and released her.

Kathryn took her gently in her arms and held her tightly. "Don't be angry with me, my love. I'm sorry if I've upset you. You know I have room in my bed for both of my Maquis lovers."

"What about your heart?" asked B'Elanna.

"You know the answer to that," said Janeway huskily. She kissed her lover firmly and gently, just as the human side of B'Elanna longed for. They pressed close, feeling the warmth of each other's body. B'Elanna's passion rose and she groped around for the lacing of Kathryn's corset to gain access to her Kathryn's small but firm breasts –

Her doorbell chirped loudly, pulling her suddenly from her fantasy. With a low growl, she covered the short distance to the door in a few angry strides. She zipped her pants back up and smoothed a hand through her tussled hair. On the other side stood Tom Paris.

"Tom!" B'Elanna exclaimed, sounding a lot more startled than she had intended. It was difficult to concentrate when her heart was pounding so loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Tom didn't appear to be ruffled by her bluntness. "A group of us are holding an impromptu pot luck in the Mess Hall this evening and I thought you may like to join us."

B'Elanna shook her head. "Thanks, but I just finished dinner and I'm very busy this evening."

Tom peered past her and took in the untouched plate of food in the replicator with a rise of his eyebrows. "I see." Then his gaze fastened on her blushed complexion and her hastily rearranged uniform. His eyebrows raised further and he cleared his throat uncomfortably as B'Elanna squirmed. "Another time, then."

B'Elanna watched him leave with a pang of guilt before returning to her bed and Kathryn.

They were inside the house now, in one of the opulently furnished upstairs bedrooms. It was completely dark outside and the only light came from a solitary candle. B'Elanna lay back on the four-poster bed and watched Kathryn's naked body straddled over her. Kathryn bent over and flicked her nipples with her tongue. Kathryn glanced up with a smile and then continued to tease B'Elanna's aching nipples with her hands, before moving her mouth down to B'Elanna's furiously hot sex.

As Kathryn twirled her tongue around B'Elanna's clitoris in just the way she knew she liked it, her Klingon nature reasserted itself and she grabbed Kathryn's head. She pulled her captain's lips close and kissed her. Once she had tasted herself she bit Kathryn's lip until she drew blood, and then slapped her lover hard across her face and swollen breasts.

"Get back down there!" she hissed, and forced Kathryn's attentions back down to her painfully aroused sex, demanding the release she needed. Kathryn smiled sweetly and complied. B'Elanna came with a loud grown and then slowly began to calm.

"Paris to Torres."

Torres stared groggily at the comm badge for a few moments before responding. She didn't remember falling asleep. "Go ahead."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before turning in for the night. You seemed a little... uh, out of it before."

"Tom, you know you're not meant to use the comm system to make personal calls," B'Elanna warned. Since when have I cared about adhering to Starfleet protocol? she wondered, listening to the sound of Tom's laughter.

"Just tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine," she answered truthfully. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Thank you," Tom said gratefully, adding after a slight pause, "you do realise I'm not going to give in that easily, right?"

Now it was B'Elanna's turn to laugh. "Good night," she said before closing the comm channel.


End file.
